Heretofore, various polymers or polymers containing a volatile corrosion inhibitor therein, and optional antioxidants either within the polymer or within a separate polymer layer, have been utilized as gas barrier films as for oxygen, sulfur dioxide, and hydrogen sulfide. The prior art also relates to various laminates that serve as a food wrap and contain an ethylene-vinylalcohol layer therein. The following documents represent a sampling of such prior art.
Various publications and patents relate to anti-corrosive material to protect various substrates such as metals, conduits, and the like from corrosion. Such articles include WO Publication 97/49870, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,471, 5,855,975, 6,224,957, 6,316,520, 6,787,065, 7,261,839, 7,270,775, and U.S. Publication 2009/0151598.
BluGuard-VCI™ relates to an Anti-Corrosion Barrier Lamination With VpCI® Technology (Vapor Phase Corrosion Inhibiting Technology) generally in the form of a three-layer structure that sandwiches a foil barrier layer between an outer layer of clear PET and an inner sealant layer of VCI impregnated film.
Mitsubishi Gas Chemical Company produces a polyamide MXD6 that is a crystalline polyamide resin produced through the polycondensation of meta-xylene diamine (MXDA) with adipic acid under Mitsubishi Gas Chemical's technology. This polyamide resin can be utilized as a gas barrier film either alone or in combination with nylon, polyester, and the like.
Prior art that generally relates to biodegradable anti-corrosive laminates are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,028,160, 6,156,929, and 6,617,415. Laminates that generally serve as packaging or food wraps are set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,289,830, 7,087,277, and 7,588,820.
Laminates that serve to protect various electronic components or products are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,169 and U.S. Publication 2009/00151598.
Laminates that relate to absorbing harmful compounds are generally set forth in U.S. Publications 2004/0170780 and 2009/0041963.